monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LovelyCookieCat
Welcome Hi welcome! I love MH so check out my monsters! 'hi' thanks for liking my character! u r awsome!!!! from hello55522 creator of Dracu-lily!!! 'Re: hi' ur welcome, she is great! from sunnypool1 'monster' thanks have u created 1??? if u have i will comment on it thanks bye from hello55522 'ya' a ton. Julia Jekyll, Jewl and Gem the Banshee twins, Amy bominable, kat paws, Howley wolf, Valentina and (this is not mine but julia's alter ego) Hanna Hyde. hi i have created a new wiki called monster high characters and specials! take a look if u want!!! from hello55522 ps i love your monsters u've created!!! bye address hi here is the address below http://monsterhighcharactersandspecials.wikia.com feel free to add a page or images from hello55522 ps I'm creating a new charcter for the monster high fandom wiki right now! bye 'Ello! I LOVE your profile pic! Can I steal it? ;] -XoXo 07:45, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Heya! Just wanted to say I <3 ALL your characters and ur profile pic. It's WONDERFUL! 10:46, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! Just wanted to say that your characters are AWESOME and so is your profile pic. Also... Team Jackson as well ;D Ur1Ghoul 10:49, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Howley Wolf and Julia Jekyll Outfits Hey,Just wanted to let you know that I drew Howley`s Fearleading Vs Caskeball outfit and also Julia. MermaidMelodyFanForever 16:47, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! Hiya from Ur1Ghoul Well, I got ur message. I just changed mine this morning, so, no thank you. Daughter of Two-Face,eh? Well, I was going to say her name should be Hailey, but that's already taken. Anywho, while you have your idea, I kinda have mine... Well, anywho, love your OCs 2 and great ideas! Ur1Ghoul 11:44, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Aha, 'ello! No, no, don't worry. I'll make sure Scarlett doesn't haunt you. God knows she's going to try, though. XD Of course Amy and, well, Scarlet can be Scarlett's friends! And then they can team up as a villainous duo, with Amy as that thrid person who goes "Guys, that's a stupid idea..." Aha, fun fact: I was going to join that group, The Gotham Groupies, with Wallace Two-Brains as Arnold Wesker and Scarlett as Scarface, but I opted out. XD Now, to write more diary entries! Lissamel123 23:03, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Your New Pic... Heya! I saw your random picture... and I think this is my ghost typing this, because I died of laughter. LOL, sunnypool. L.O.L Ur1Ghoul 00:50, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ~official gotham ghoul~ Me again, I'm back, I'm sure you're thrilled. Saw your comment on Scarlett's page. Actually I find this idea of humanizing the two Scarlet(t)s that I was wondering, possibly, could I use it in a series I'm writing, General Hilarity? Certainly, I'll tell 'ya when it's done. Lissamel123 00:51, June 29, 2012 (UTC) awwww thanx!!!! :{ ) Hi! ☺' Hi, Sunnypool1! Thanks you for not hating me, but I have to confess — I really was rude to those guys. And you're totally ''not dumb! Just because you're a blonde, it doesn't mean you're dumb! I know this message looks like I'm trying to make myself seem innocent, but I do admit that I am wrong. However, I will not stand down without a fight. Like Abbey said... "You want war with Abbey? You get war." XD And thank you for liking my OCs! I think you're clawesome too! I hope you make more of your awesome OCs, and we should totally hang out (on the Internet XD)! — Auremint 11:56, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Awesome XD Cool! I can't wait to see her picture...seriously, I really wanna know what she looks like! Thenaturals 15:27, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Name changing Next to the 'Edit' button at the top of the page, there is arrow tab next to it. Click. There should be two new boxes named 'History' and 'Rename'. Click 'Rename'. Hey! Hiya, do you mind in I make avatars for ur characters? Ur1Ghoul 01:37, July 8, 2012 (UTC) OFFICIAL GOTHAM GHOUL, Thanks 4 asking! RE. RE. Hey Thanks! Want me to post 'em to their pages once I'm done? Ur1Ghoul 18:04, July 8, 2012 (UTC) OFFICIAL GOTHAM GHOUL PS: I'm glad you liked my type of nickname... I might change mine again. :D Hi! Ok, Amy's done and almost posted. Thanks again! 18:30, July 8, 2012 (UTC) OFFICIAL GOTHAM GHOUL PS: Two more things to say, Below when it tells you to check out other wikis, it said I should check out the Batman Wiki. LOL Also, Scarlet will be getting a seperate avatar. Bye again! Hiya! AGAIN. I basically WORSHIP that wiki. Anywho, Amy's on her page if you wanna check her out and thank me. They didn't have any hats, so I used a headband. Ur1Ghoul 18:48, July 8, 2012 (UTC) AKA: Cleo Venus Twilight Quinn Everdeen Nigma Why, thanks! ;) Thank you! Scarlet will be coming as quick as she can. Ur1Ghoul 18:54, July 8, 2012 (UTC) AKA: Cleo Venus Twilight Quinn Everdeen Nigma :D You Tube Hi, it's Vanessa. MadieB1999 is actually not me, she's my friend, though we live kinda far apart (I live farther north than her), and I have seen some of your videos. All hail the Guarding Horse! :D Vanessa789 00:48, July 10, 2012 (UTC) hi (; Thankies Thanks for liking my OCs ^^ I like yours too ^^ Equestria Gurl 13:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :D That anon undid his edit, but I don't know why. Weird. You're Welcome! Avalon was few of the pages that let me add the Halloween pic to their gallery. And yeah. She's kinda standing farther back in the group pic, so she looks smaller then Scarlett... I'm glad you like her pic! :D Hey! Just did my first base art. Is she good? Ur1Ghoul (talk) 16:56, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :D Mhfan1011- like ur new icon! it's my 6 weeks holiday now! i get to see my nieces and my big sister today! Peekaboo? Oh, aha, sure you can add that to Scarlett's page. ^^ I also love how your cousin assumes Mary-Ellen is Slappy's bride. XD I've been juggling between her or Amy (Not Wesker, the one from Night of the Living Dummy II) myself as to who I like better as a bride. XD XD Tch, you haven't seen what I ship. *Kyle Bloodworth-Tomison (Fanboy & Chum Chum) X Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Emily (Corpse Bride) X Donnyjuice (Beetlejuice) *Dorothy Ann (The Magic School Bus) X Dexter (Dexter's Lab) *Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI) X Larxene (Kingdom Hearts) *Yukio Okumura (Blue Exorcist) X Ema Skye (Phoenix Wright) And I halfway ship a young Valerie Frizzle (The Magic School Bus) X a young Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb) and the Once-Ler (The Lorax) X a kinda-younger Lady Tottington (Wallace and Gromit in the Curse of the Were-Rabbit) ... I'm weird. Lissamel123 (talk) 19:03, July 22, 2012 (UTC) '' Thanks a lot! ''I need all the fans I can get, LOL. XD -XoXo (talk) 17:22, July 30, 2012 (UTC) hey sunnypool1 this is monstersforever and i would love to be ur friend<3 monster (talk) 20:44, August 2, 2012 (UTC) thank you <3<3 monster (talk) 22:12, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Heya! Already watched it! My commentary? "Wow... that's who you based her off of? Glad you made the comtuse longer." Epic. Epic. EP.IC. Ur1Ghoul (talk) 11:08, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Before they get to far, just say TL;DR~ It seems to me we've been trolled by a twit who thinks certain male reproductive organs, racial slurrs, and advertising the website '9GAG' is, quote-unquote, 'funny'. I have already copied the source-views of all my pages in case of trolling. I like to be prepared. ^^ Also, 'Giggle at the Grefiers' will be stuck in my head for the rest of the day. Sigh. ~ Don't be silly, save the dollies. I've got the God of Magic (Kefka), the jester who'll destroy worlds to create perfect new ones (Dimentio), and...Um...The God of Chaos (Discord) to help me. Now to make them listen ''and ''obey me... Anyway. No troll lingers to long. We'll be a-o-good before I have to brake out the Peashooters and Melon-Paults. ~ Ahahaha. I repeat--BWAHAHAH! You make me laugh, you pathetic little excuse for a killer. Don't you get it? Nobody will take you seriously. Now why don't you look this way, I can ''change ''that... -- Discord ...My keyboard is made of chocolate. Why? Anyway, I did. It did pain me, but I wanted to make my point on the first page he made. I don't know how to undo edits, as I've said, sadly. ^^; Correction ''OBJECTION!' You're wrong, Sunny. Wrong. 'Le' only comes before nouns (E.g. "Le me, on le website, typing on le talkpage") and is to be used in moderation. And "I can haz cheezeburger?" is no longer funny. And Chucky is mad? Good. Discord would like to have a word with him in the next room. If he comes out grey and nicer...It's not my fault, now, is it? Lissamel123 (talk) 21:08, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanx! That's what they called you? People are just mean. Some ''idiots ''decided it was funny to mess up pages. Evil. Ur1Ghoul (talk) 11:25, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Gotham Ghoul! Hi!It's ThePowerPuffKittie! I just wanted to say hi and tell you to stop by Persian Mau's bio when it's done! ThePowerPuffKittie (talk) 17:41, August 9, 2012 (UTC)ThePowerPuffKittie I just came to say hello! Hi,Sunnypool! Julia Jekyll I just wanted to say....I LOVE Julia's new look.It's amazing.If you need any help feel free to ask me. Be Happy! | Mermaid Melody Fan Forever 13:06, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha...I am not a HUGE fan..I just like it a lot. :) Be Happy! | Mermaid Melody Fan Forever 13:16, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok,Happy Editing to you too! :) Are you really russian? cool! im british! we learned about russia before. i think this is a russian food: Borsch -Mhfan1011 My brothers nearly 12 and hes going on to senior school and im going to year 6 and im nearly 11. my bday is on November 5th 2001 the last message was from me. lol. im on club penguin have u got a account? -Mhfan1011 Thanx! Thanks for fixing it up. With school and everything, I'm kinda busy. Ur1Ghoul (talk) 18:55, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Yep, on the ninth. I like it because I saw my BFF again and I got her into Batman. Now I'm awesome to her. YEAH!!!! Ur1Ghoul (talk) 19:03, August 17, 2012 (UTC) LOL X2 I told my friend I liked Batman, I got her into it, and now we've started a club called "The Gotham Ghouls". Ur1Ghoul (talk) 19:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Childhood So..you miss kim possible? i used to watch that when it was on TV. ha, i've got a cartoon obsession with catdog and i am obsessed with my fave character. My fave is the cat, he likes reading and he gets annoyed with the dog (his brother) just like i do. And yeah, he hates water...i hate water too especcialy in a pool because i can't swim. I remember kim possible aswell (; and now im about to change my icon. the picture is cute to me im about to use as my icon. cuter than chibi and anime. -Mhfan1011 18/8/12 HAHA Yh, Catdog is awesome. I just saw it (well, i saw the short) on TV with my brother a few days ago. The first time i saw it, i felt weird hehehehehe *coughs* you know that poodle called Shriek? When i saw her i thought she was a boy! I've watched a few things that are for teenagers and adults aswell such as (the ones ive seen): St trinians, Avatar, Hollyoaks, Eastenders, Coronation street- WHOA! haha. I sort of like Hollyoaks a bit. hehe. My brothers fave is Dog aswell. i feel weird. Its because i just put a pic here of Dog....V0V I LOVE IT TOO i love it too. but i love catdog more! cant wait to be in year 6!!!!!!!!!!!! *squeals and dances with catdog* Poker Face!!! I FINALLY got around to writing your poker story on my Quinn Sisters blog so come on and check it out!!!! Ur1Ghoul (talk) 20:13, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Zzz? i woke up a 7:40 in the morning. i always get up early. i live in the uk and there aint really nothing cool about it :-( i think usa is awesome but ive never been there before! im local not a tourist! :-( im SO BORED.... RE: Youtube I'm sorry I never told you, Sunny. Thanks about my Abbey accent. My friends think it's pretty good, too. And I have seen some of your vids. Nice Harley Quinn pony! XD Jasmin231 (talk) 15:35, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hehehehe I've got a good Abbey voice too. HAHA. Im going to a theme park tommorow! wish me luck! OOOOOO(hugs) -Mhfan1011 19/8/12 16:38